


Pulled By The Stars

by Cosmic_Firestorm



Series: Eyes Turned Skyward (The Flying Fish Series) [2]
Category: DCU, Green Lantern - All Media Types, Green Lantern: The Animated Series
Genre: Alien Biology, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Caring, Dating, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Hair Braiding, Interspecies Relationship(s), Mid-Canon, Romantic Fluff, Snark, Teasing, these two are good for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:56:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9128983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmic_Firestorm/pseuds/Cosmic_Firestorm
Summary: “Uhh…Tomar, that’s supposed to be my job—”“I’m aware,” he replied softly, slowing his movements so he could really feel the foreign but not unpleasant silkiness between his fingers. “But it’s something I intend to learn.”Inspired by this prompt: “Imagine Person A of your OTP braiding Person B’s hair.”





	

“Uhh…Tomar, that’s supposed to be my job—”

Tomar-Re’s long fingers wove deftly through Hallie’s dark hair. It was longer than he’d realized, having never seen it loose before, but that was, in fact, why he was doing this. She had already done so much for him, whether she realized it or not, and he wanted to do something for her, even if it was a ritual as simple as this. He had done some extensive research on the subject, but this was his first opportunity to put it into practice and he was going strong in his application, at least so far.

“I’m aware,” he replied softly, slowing his movements so he could really feel the foreign but not unpleasant silkiness between his fingers. “But it’s something I intend to learn.” He leaned in close, brushing aside some pesky strands to mutter against her ear, “I wouldn’t be opposed to taking over this duty entirely…” He was mildly surprised but pleased when he felt a small tremor run through her then. “…as part of a daily routine,” he finished before refocusing on the task at hand.

“Maybe you could practice your flirting instead,” Hallie suggested. The snark in her voice was brazen, but Tomar-Re picked up just as keenly on the breathlessness behind it.

That was how he knew Hallie Jordan: dauntless, guiltless…and in the end, beneath her turn of phrase and almost overbearing charisma, utterly guileless when it came to her love. He felt a pulse of warmth flutter through his fins and his wings and he gently ran his fingertips deeper, almost to the roots of her hair, letting the shiny brown wave fall smoothly through his hands before starting again.

“Is my hair ever going to get braided or are you going to play with it all day?” Hallie teased after a few repeats of the process.

“Would you like me to stop?” Tomar-Re questioned.

“…No.”

“Well, unfortunately you've brought it to my attention that we don’t have the luxury of a day off, Hallie Jordan.” Fingers dancing, he deftly wove the familiar braid, tying it off with a golden ribbon instead of her customary green. As soon as she sensed it was finished, she glanced over her shoulder with a half-shrug and a slowly-creeping smile.

“Couldn’t we be a little late?”

Tomar-Re gave her a cautioning look, starting to rise. “Regulations state that we must be at our stations within—”

“About fifteen minutes,” Hallie finished, stopping his attempt to stand by sprawling back against his chest, pulling his arms around her waist and lacing her fingers through his. “I know. So we can cut it close by ten minutes!”

“Hallie Jordan—”

“Trust me,” she interrupted, blinking large, sweet eyes at him and smiling widely. She just had to use that dreaded phrase. Unlike the _Interceptor_ crew, however, he was immune to whatever effect those two words had. He clicked disapprovingly at her, removed his hands from hers, and proceeded to stay for only _two_ minutes longer.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a feeling I might be starting a series of Flying Fish fics >.>  
> I hope you liked this little drabble! Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
